Level 15
| moves = | target = | candies = | spaces = 39 | unlock = | previous = 14 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 16 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 70,000 | moves = 16 }} Difficulty *There are only 16 moves which makes it easy to fail. Although there are four candy colours, it makes it easier to have unexpected combinations which can interfere your plans. *Though the height of the board makes it easier to bring the ingredient down, it also makes the board cramped, thus making it harder to create special candies. *Bringing 7 ingredients to the bottom of the board would require the player to bring down an ingredient in at least 2 moves. *The ingredients are worth 70,000 points 7 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 70,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Find the fastest way to bring down the ingredients. It is also recommended to use vertical striped candies and other combinations. *The easiest way to beat this level is to use the colour bomb + striped candy combination about 3 or 5 times. Alternative, the colour bomb + colour bomb combination can also be used since there are no blockers. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 70,000 points. Hence, an additional 10,000 points for two stars and an additional 20,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies, which is not that much considering there are only four colours. *The player is required to earn an additional 625 points per move 10,000 points / 16 moves = 625 points per move for two stars and an additional 1,250 points per move 20,000 points / 16 moves = 1,250 points per move for three stars. *Most attempts of this level will take about 12 moves to drop all seven ingredients. *16 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the low two and three star target scores and the ease of creating special candies due to four candy colours. Trivia *This is the first four-coloured level. *This is the first level which has been changed from five colours to four during a nerf. Normally, colour reductions in Reality levels involve reducing the number of colours from six to five. *This level used to have the most moves in the entire game with 90, but then it got redesigned, reducing the move count by 74. The first version was only playable in the beta version of Candy Crush Saga. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 15 Reality.png|Before the background has been changed on the web version Level 15 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 15 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Candy Factory levels Category:Levels with 16 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels without blockers Category:Redesigned levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:Very easy levels